First Meeting
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Tino and Berwald have been in a relationship for over two years, but they have never actually met in person. When Berwald finally arrives in the airport for their first meeting, the two find that the other is even better than they expected.


"Mathias, can you stop that?" Tino asked, almost irritated. He put his hand out in front of the camera that was being shoved near his face.

"Come on! I'm just trying to capture the moment!" Matthias said with a wicked smirk, only lowering the camera slightly.

"That's fine, but wait until he actually gets here. His plane hasn't even landed."

Mathias chuckled and nodded, turning off the camera. "Fine, fine."

Tino began bouncing his leg in his seat, his gaze falling to his lap nervously. Me felt an abrasive hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Tino? You seem like you're going to pass out."

"I'm so excited, but so nervous... I've never seen him in person."

"This is your boyfriend we're talking about, right? Don't be nervous!"

Tino sighed. "I know... But how do I know that I'll meet his expectations in person? What if I'm not everything he hoped and he loses interest?!"

"Woah, Tino, relax. I've see you talking to him on Skype, and you both look so happy together. I wouldn't worry."

"I... I suppose so. We've been waiting for this meeting for a while..." Tino said, glancing up at the busy airport. "It'll be fine. I have to think positive."

"That's the spirit, kid!" Mathias chuckled.

"Flight 34 has just landed." A voice rang out over the intercom.

Tino glanced at Mathias, earning a reassuring nod from his friend as the camera was turned back on. He stood up and walked a bit closer to the entrance that Berwald would be coming from after leaving his plane. He shifted on his feet a bit, waiting to see the bespectacled face he had grown to love through pictures and video.

He flickered his eyes around as people flooded into the airport through the door. He began to feel anxious as more people came in, Berwald not being one of them.

But after a moment, a tall man with angular features and a cold yet calm face came through the door, looking around the room. Tino grinned widely and waved his arm, speed walking towards Berwald, wading through people walking in the opposite direction as him.

"Berwald!" Tino called out, earning the mans attention.

A small smile inched on to Berwald's face, as he sped up his pace. They met up at a point away from the main stream of people, and Tino practically fell into Berwald's arms when they met up.

Tino's arms clung to Berwald as if his life depended on it. His face was only high enough to press into Berwald's chest, but his thick coat radiated warmth that caused Tino to smile.

"Tino, it's so great to see you in person." Berwald murmured into Tino's hair, his arms holding Tino as close as he could. Unconsciously, he rocked back and forth on his feet slightly.

"I know, I'm so glad to see you, Berwald." Tino whispered, as tears of elation began dripping from his eyes.

Berwald stepped back a bit, tilting Tino's head up so they could lock eyes. He took one arm away from the embrace, using his calloused thumb to wipe away Tino's tears.

"Don't cry, dear." Berwald said gently, as a few tears began welling up in his own eyes, for the first time in a long while.

Tino chuckled softly. "But you're crying too, Berwald."

Berwald let out a gentle laugh of his own, slightly shakily. "I suppose so." He murmured. "I didn't expect to be so blown away by seeing you, Tino."

Tino blushed, tinting his cheeks slightly pink. "You were blown away? I-I wouldn't go that far..."

"I would. You took my breath away the day I saw your face for the first time, and you took it again when I saw you today."

Tino grinned widely, the blush heating up even more. "Berwald, you are the sweetest person ever!" Tino snaked his arms around Berwald's neck. He let his gaze flicker downwards momentarily.

"I love you..." He said softly. He had said that to Berwald before, but boy did it feel great to say it in person.

Berwald didn't respond with words. Instead, he swung his face down and let his lips meet with Tino's, a fiery first kiss blooming between them.

As they pulled away, they were_ both_ blushing.

"Are you ready to go, Berwald?" Tino smiled.

Berwald nodded, and if any of his friends saw him, they would be shocked at the way he smiled. It usually took a lot to cause him to crack a grin, but with Tino it only took a shy look, or a kind smile to send Berwald into a frenzy of happiness.

He took his large, slightly rough hand and gripped Tino's tinier, dainty one, lacing his fingers through Tino's.

And with Mathias trailing behind them excitedly, with his video camera still rolling, they exited the airport together.

* * *

A/N: Yay I finished a SuFin story! I have another longer one that I wrote, but I don't think it progressed the way I wanted, so I need to fix it, and I haven't had the inspiration to do so. I wanted to do a new prompt for these two, so that I could get a better feel for their characters, and then maybe go back to fix the other one.

I got this prompt from the tumblr blog "imagineyourotp", so go check them out!

Also, to any reviewers, I'm curious about something. Do you think Berwald was _too_ out of character? I diverged a bit from his usual sternness, because I figured that A) him being in love would change his attitude slightly, and B) Having known Tino for a long time could cause him to be more relaxed and act more openly. That's my stance on it, but I'm curious to know if it seems too off for him. If anyone has any tips for how to make Berwald more accurate in a situation such as his one (being in an established, loving relationship), please let me know!

That's about all I have to say! I hope you enjoyed!

-KayDubs


End file.
